


Breaking The Law

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Dean throws a snowball at Sam and winds up in trouble for it





	Breaking The Law

They’d barely gotten more than a dusting of snow all winter long. But one out of the blue snow storm from up north swung down to Lebanon and before they knew it, they had a foot of the white fluffy stuff on the ground. 

Dean hadn’t even realized he’d scooped up a ball of it in his palm, the skin prickling pink at the freezing touch, a big smirk on his lips as he watched Sam grab the last of the bags from their supply run from Baby’s trunk.

“Hey, Sam. You forgot one,” said Dean. He lined up his shot as Sam turned around, about to roll his eyes or tell Dean to grab it. He barely saw the white ball in Dean’s hand before it was flying at him, smacking him straight in the face. Sam dropped his jaw, Dean bending over in laughter. “Oh, you should see the look on your face!”

Sam squinted his eyes and turned back around, Dean more than curious why he wasn’t getting any kind of retaliation in return. After settling the car in the garage and away from the snow, Dean found Sam silently putting things away in the pantry, not even giving him a second glance as he grabbed the ammo bag and headed for the armory. 

Dean hadn’t expected Sam to get pissed. Sure, he threw it pretty hard but it was snow and they’d done much worse to each other as kids.

“Sam,” shouted Dean, poking his head into the library. “Sam, where’d you go?”

“I’m in the bedroom,” Sam called back. Dean rolled his eyes, not thinking he really had to apologize but maybe Sam was having a bad day and Dean hadn’t realized. 

“Listen-” Dean barely got out when he got in the room before the door was slammed shut, Sam shoving him face first against it. “Sam, what the-”

Sam’s hands were tight around Dean’s wrists, something cold and metal snapped around them in the next instance. Dean felt a strong forearm shove up against his shoulders, forcing his body even closer to the door, giving him no wiggle room.

“Did you know you broke the law just now? It’s illegal to throw a snowball in Kansas,” said Sam, breath hot on the back of Dean’s neck.

“We break the law all the time,” said Dean, spun around to face Sam by those strong hands, the smirk on his little brother’s face too big for Dean to argue how ridiculous this was. “So are you making a citizen’s arrest then Sammy? Gonna turn me in for being bad?”

“We can come to some kind of arrangement to avoid that I’m sure,” said Sam, leaning in close to let his breath ghost over Dean’s face. 

“What did you have in…” Dean tried to get out, knocking his head back against the door when Sam started to undo his belt, sliding down to this knees. “Gonna suck me off, Sammy? Oh yeah, what a punishment.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” said Sam, pulling down Dean’s zipper, reaching into his boxers and pulling Dean’s flush cock out. “You’ll just have to wait and see. As far as I’m concerned, your going to have to do a lot of convincing to get out of those cuffs.”

“Do your worst,” said Dean with a smile, closing his eyes when he felt Sam’s soft lips and talented tongue take the head of of his cock into that warm and wet mouth. Sam smiled around him, not moving any further, focusing instead on winding up Dean with careful and precise motions. Dean was rock hard already and leaking precome before Sam even started to hollow his cheeks.

If this was going to be the punishment he got for throwing snowballs at Sam, Dean was going to be damned sure he broke more laws around him from now.


End file.
